


all reason aside (i just can't deny)

by zenzenzence



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stream of Consciousness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: It was maddening. But chasing her had become an addiction, a game, and he refused to let her go.





	all reason aside (i just can't deny)

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk Carmen is 20+ in the 2019 series so antis don't come @ me with age discourse. she's an adult.  
Chase's POV  
Title from "Criminal" by Britney Spears.  
Enjoy!

He doesn’t know when it started, or where, or why, let alone how, but, before he knew it, somehow, against all reason, against all morals and loyalties, against facts, promises, and expectations—for she was vigilant and he was law—she was chaos and he was order—she was mastermind and he was inspector—against everything he knew, he’d, slowly, quietly, secretly, developed a sort of, well...a sort of...compassion, or maybe fondness...for her.

La femme rouge. The Crimson Ghost. The Crimson Phantom. The Lady in Red. The World’s Greatest Super Thief. Little Red Robbing Hood.

Carmen Sandiego.

He grew used to chasing her. To her insufferable smirk, her smug banter, her tricks, her voice. He dreamed of her. Nightmares. Things where she followed him but stayed out of sight, ran from him but too far away, tortured him, killed him, stole his breath, causing him to wake, gasping and sweating.

It was maddening. But chasing her had become an addiction, a game, and he refused to let her go.

Seasons changed. Time passed. And things, well, _ shifted_.

Her eyes sparkled. Her voice rang with a laugh. Her smile flipped his stomach. He wanted to be the one to catch her, to finally win against her.

Or maybe he just didn’t want her to lose to anyone else. To go with anyone else.

He grew used to chasing her. To her sweet, red lips, her smart teasings, her gadgets, her voice. He dreamed of her. Nightmares. Things where she followed him when he was in danger, ran to him and rescued him, touched him, kissed him, stole his breath, causing him to wake, gasping and sweating.

Yearning for…something. Maybe for his heart back.

It was a fondness he refused to name. Her appearances in his life were a balm, a salve, one that burned but healed him begrudgingly. He didn’t think he needed it. Certainly he did not deserve it. But he wanted it. He wanted her. Even if all he got was knowledge that she was safe... that she was happy... that would be enough. He has no right to wish for more than that.

Even though he dreamed and dreamed of more.

He moaned her name in his sleep, but he screamed it when truly faced with her. He would follow her to the end of the earth if he could, if that’s where she was. To the stars, even, if he had the nerve for it. He’d be happy, he thought, if he could follow her wherever she went. If she spared a thought for him and him alone.

After chasing her for so long, he'd long since memorized the image of her fleeing back, draped in her red trench coat. Running from him. Leaving him behind.

Red. She was red. He remembered her silhouette when she appeared in that basement, after he'd been tortured. Red against green. He had been delirious and confused, but for a moment he recalled being held in her arms, as though she meant to protect him, and there was nothing to fear. Red. Safety was red. She was red.

He dreamed she blushed red down to her toes, and that they fell together in a passionate embrace. He dreamed of her sweet, sweet lips, glistening, wet from tongue, open wide, begging for his kisses. Her sweet, delicious lips, waiting for him, yearning, trembling… The ones between her gorgeous thighs. Kisses he granted eagerly, hungrily, sucking on her ripe cherry, French kisses where his tongue danced between her velvet folds, devoted to her gasps and moans. Her shudders and mews. Panting. Begging.

_ (“...Deeper, oh, oh please, deeper. More, yes more, oh, yes. yes...! Chase... Chase! Oh, Ch-Chase! Ah! I...oh! I-I...Haaah...”) _

Her sweet scent all around him. Her long legs wrapped around his thick skull. Her pelvis rocking up to meet him, aching for his tongue deeper inside, for more kisses. His special French Kisses, just for her, his Lady in Red.

Her hands in his hair, his name on her lips. His mouth on her clit, her cum in his throat.

Her nimble hands around his hard, pulsing cock. He’d already littered her skin with love bites from her neck down to her inner thighs, and now her lipstick bled onto his skin, leaving trails on his chin and collarbone, marking him as hers. Her breath in his ear, a smirk in her voice.

_ (“Mmm! Chase... Chase... oh, you’re so big. So hard for me, aren’t you? My, my… Just for me.”) _

Her hands alone could unravel him, and he choked out her name like a prayer. Her thumb teased the head of his cock, slick with precum, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Stroking him to release.

The soft afterglow of it all, safe in a lover’s arms.

Her lips curved into an angelic smile, her eyes glimmering. She laughed, breathless and happy.

_ (“Chase...”) _

His flushed face cupped in her grasp. He turned his head to press a slow kiss to her palm, before meeting her eyes once more, heart aching with each beat as she whispered... whispered—

_ (“I love you.”) _

But that was only in his dreams.

<strike>Chase wakes up crying.</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Depending on feedback I _may_ continue this. Let me know if you think I should adjust the rating!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
Main: [zenzenzence.tumblr.com](http://zenzenzence.tumblr.com/)  
(link to my ko-fi if interested)  
Message me at [carmeneaux.tumblr.com](http://carmeneaux.tumblr.com/) for a link to a CarChase/Carmeneaux Discord Server!


End file.
